<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Missed You by Rexxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870957">I Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxxx/pseuds/Rexxxx'>Rexxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fanart, Jaspvid, M/M, Oneshot, i inserted some fanart... hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxxx/pseuds/Rexxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to do something fluffy and short &lt;3<br/>edit: this is old now and i don't really like it but i'm keeping it up for posterity reasons because i regret deleting my old old old fanfic from middle school. i still smile when i get kudos and comments even though i'm a bit baffled as to why! so pls do that &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Jasper (Camp Camp), jaspvid - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/gifts">CelestialBound</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David was worried. Jasper hadn’t talked to him in over a week, and he was getting antsy. His usually bright, fun, snarky friend was acting more and more closed-off toward him. They always told each other everything, so what was wrong? Was it something David had done? Was he pestering him too much?</p><p> </p><p>No… It was no use worrying about what Jasper <em>might </em>think about him when he hadn’t even asked him yet. He just wasn’t trying hard enough. He’d visit Jasper’s cabin tonight. He’d… ask him to go swimming! He was always in the mood for that! They always snuck out together, and even if David was a goody-two-shoes and threw out feeble attempts at pulling Jasper back, he really did get giddy butterflies in his stomach at the thought of spending time alone with his best friend. So he could never say no, and Jasper knew it, so off they went most nights.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper hadn’t asked David to go out in over a week, though, so David was now tasked with the duty, obviously. After their dinner (an awkward affair for David filled with fake smiles and stupid small talk), David went to his cabin to read the book Jasper had lent him (one of real-life encounters with ghosts – Jasper’s current obsession), but it just made him sad and a bit spooked. He tried talking to his bunkmate, but he sounded irritated and his voice was croaky with sleep, so David let up.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, letting his head flop back onto the pillow. He checked his watch: 10:07 pm. It’d been half an hour since they all got sent to bed. He should be fine to leave now…</p><p> </p><p>He waited for the breathing in the room to even out and, upon deciding everyone was mostly asleep, he slipped out from under his quilt and climbed the ladder down the bunk bed, landing soft and practiced from months spent sneaking out. As soon as he was out the door he sprinted over to cabin 6 in his bare feet, the grass and pavement a freezing contrast from the still warmth of his bed sheets.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door with careful hands and crouched down next to where he knew his partner slept that night. He lifted a hand and poked him in the shoulder. No response. He jabbed him in the face this time. He faintly saw Jasper’s face crease in the moonlight streaming in through the door. The second face poke made him gasp, frown, and make a soft ‘mmmmffff….’ sound that David knew meant an exasperated ‘What?’.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” whispered David.</p><p> </p><p>“Davey?” David’s face involuntarily slipped into a smile at the old nickname. At least he still had that going for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sneak out with me.” David whispered, straight and to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired…” came the response from just under the sheets. Completely unsatisfied with this, David poked again.</p><p> </p><p>“David, stop…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come ooonnn….” He urged.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a long intake of breath, then finally the whites of his friend’s bright blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” David gave him his best puppy dog eyes. “The moon is so full tonight. You can see <em>everything!</em>”<br/>
“Yeah, I sure can.” Said a grumpy voice from across the cabin. Not Jasper’s. Oops. “I can hear everything, too, so could you please either close the door or get out? It’s cold.”</p><p> </p><p>David apologised, then turned to leave when Jasper whispered, “Fine. Just… let me get my towel.”</p><p> </p><p>David gasped and quietly bounced on the balls of his feet, not hiding his grin as Jasper joined him, towel rolled up under his right arm. They both padded along the path in silence, their way lit by David’s flashlight and, as David had excitedly mentioned before, the full, bright moon.</p><p> </p><p>David felt the ground get rockier as he went along and, as he tried to jump up onto a large rock, he slid off and fell to the ground, the flashlight rolling away from him as his hands hit the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh…” he grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. David, are you okay?” Jasper stressed, reaching a hand out to help him up, then picking up the flashlight to inspect his friend for injuries. David’s eyes strayed on Jasper’s as they held David’s scratched-up palms, tsk-ing and brushing the dirt away before picking bits of rock out of his skin. David’s face heated with embarrassment when Jasper licked his own thumb to rub on his friend’s wounds, David letting out a nervous, giggly “Grooossss…” as Jasper started moving onto his knees. They were worse than his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You probably shouldn’t go into the water like this…” Jasper started.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” David puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper jumped up, saying “Sharks!” and at the same time grabbing David by the shoulders, causing him to cry out in surprise. David gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t <em>do </em>that, Jasp!” he scolded, “We could be caught! And all because you decided to pull some stupid prank.” He glared as his friend’s face spread into an infuriating, smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re just so easy to scare, man. Here,” he said, lifting his crooked arm to Daniel and, only a little patronisingly, said, “want to hold onto me so you don’t hurt yourself again?”</p><p> </p><p>David didn’t catch his tone and looked genuinely surprised, muttering a ‘sure’ and looped his hand through, holding on tight. They walked through the humid night like that, attached at their arms, until Jasper deposited his towel and clothes on a large log and ran out to the water in his boxers, safer to move more recklessly in the flat sand with a lot less rocks around. David followed suit, moving through the lake until he felt the water brush up against his tummy, his breath hitching as the water cooled him. He was just calming down when he heard a splash beside him and within seconds he was soaked from head to toe. He should’ve been more careful. He knew how Jasper got on nights like these...</p><p> </p><p>He glanced over at Jasper who was grinning like a maniac, getting ready to run away at a moment’s notice, body turned but still watching. Shaking his hair out like a dog, David jumped at Jasper, knocking him back into the water as he hadn’t moved away fast enough. Jasper came back up seconds later, sputtering and flailing, hair in his eyes and not looking unlike a swamp monster trying to pull David down with him. David dodged his first attack, but wasn’t fast enough for the second, falling in on his ass and getting just as soaked as Jasper. They both sat there for a minute, catching their breaths and giggling uncontrollably, David with relief that his best friend was finally paying attention to him after the longest ten days of his life without him. Jasper let out a sigh that felt right in the atmosphere they’d created.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed this.” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>David’s heart stuttered, eyes widening and fingertips going cold where they dug into the watery ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he whispered hopefully. Maybe his plan had worked after all. Maybe he really had his friend back. But he seemed so much more… apprehensive now. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did.” Jasper said matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>David frowned. That didn’t feel right.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why…” he began, but couldn’t find the words. Jasper seemed to understand anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Just…” he began, sighing and shifting in the water, “a lot of reasons. Um. But why did you invite me out tonight? You never want to sneak out.”</p><p> </p><p>David blinked. “I wanted to see you.” he said simply. “Look. Jasper, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but all I know is that you’ve been avoiding me for some reason,” Jasper gave a pained look at that, “and… and I just want my best friend back. And just as I think I’ve got you back, you’re holding out on me. There’s something wrong. I know there is. You don’t have to tell me, but I can’t take you avoiding me anymore.” He sighed. “Please?” he added on, looking up at Jasper through his wet hair. His brow was furrowed, mouth turned down at the corners looking incredibly distressed.</p><p> </p><p>David felt like panicking. “What?” he asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… what if it’s better like that? If we just. Never talk again. I can’t tell you because you’ll hate me, and I know you don’t… well, you probably don’t think...”</p><p> </p><p>David moved forward onto his knees, trying to understand what he was hearing. “I probably don’t think… what? Jasper, please. You can’t just leave.”</p><p> </p><p>A few moments passed where David genuinely thought Jasper was just going to up and leave, but then he watched his face as he seemed to come to a decision. Determined, Jasper shuffled forward in the water toward David. David blinked, too confused to move, focusing on whatever Jasper was so set on. It was him. It was David. Jasper’s eyes locked into his and he saw a hint of anxiety through his shaky, cold hands lifting up to his face causing David to gasp they were so cold. For a second David thought that was it, that he just wanted to shock him with his freezing hands, was almost hoping that was all it was and they could go back to normal, but then Jasper’s face was very close, too close, so close he could count every eyelash and—</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before David could process what he’d felt, Jasper was pulling away completely, hands leaving an icy imprint on his skin where they had been just moments before. It was like it had never happened, and he almost would’ve thought that had it not been for Jasper’s suddenly quiet, reserved demeanour. He needed to say something. To prove this was real. Um.</p><p> </p><p>“Um.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jasper said in a rush of breath, getting up quickly and running as fast as he could in waist-deep water to the beach where he wrapped himself up in his towel. It was when Jasper was picking up his own clothes that David’s body finally got the memo to move, and move he did, all the way across the beach in a matter of seconds. He caught Jasper by the elbow just as he had started running away. Now he was standing stock still, shoulders bunched up and eyes facing the ground. It was hard to see his expression in the dark, even with the moonlight, but he knew he wouldn’t like it if he could.</p><p> </p><p>“I said…” David breathed in deep, catching his breath, “I said you can’t just leave.” He wasn’t even holding Jasper that hard; his grip was loose, but it held more meaning than he could ever put into words. He just <em>couldn’t leave.</em> Not after that. After everything that week. So Jasper stayed, but his mind was miles away. So David did the only thing he could think of. He nudged Jasper around so he was facing him and pulled him into a wet hug.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper was cold, but the towel was soft and David buried his face in it. After yet another moment of apprehension, Jasper finally gave in and wrapped his arms around David’s waist, holding him as close as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jasper whimpered into David’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” David whispered into the night, “I just want you back. Any way I can have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Still holding tight, Jasper replied, “Does that mean… you don’t hate me? Or what I did?”</p><p> </p><p>David could have laughed. He probably did, chuckling into his friend’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I <em>definitely </em>didn’t hate that.” he giggled again, “Well, that’s putting it lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away at that moment, really just wanting to see the look on Jasper’s face. He saw a few tears and brushed them away, but noticed he was smiling this goofy, lopsided smile that made his whole face warm up in a way it never had before. This kind of attention was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome in the least. He decided he wanted Jasper to feel the same way. He had some curls in his face so he brushed them up behind his ear and looked straight into Jasper’s eyes. They looked dark and grey in the faint, dim light. He studied his features like he was memorising a painting at a museum and Jasper seemed to squirm under his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jasper asked carefully, hesitantly, fingers twitching where they still held David by his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.” David slid his hands from Jasper’s shoulders to his face to squish it between them. Jasper burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, dude?” he said between giggles.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I <em>missed you.</em>” David clarified, again, but this time punctuating it with a kiss to his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Jasper squeaked. David snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not used to that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. That can change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus.” Jasper said breathlessly. He was shivering now, David noticed. Well, that wouldn’t do, would it?</p><p> </p><p>David led Jasper to the rock where he’d placed his clothes and grabbed his big, oversized jumper and pulled it over his head. He faced Jasper and pulled up the hem, ignoring his friend’s surprised noises and pulled it over both of them, Jasper’s head popping out of the huge neck hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Why.” Jasper said, still grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“You were shivering. Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms back around Jasper and whispered into his ear, “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Jasper said in a small voice, cuddling into him.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the night like that, talking, and talking, and cuddling, and talking. Both of them knew they should be going back to their respective cabins, but neither of them wanted to break off what they had going, even for a few hours of sleep. It was only when the sun started to peek over the horizon that they parted ways, Jasper sneaking off to cabin 6 wearing David’s tent of a jumper, and David slipping his pants back on before climbing up to his bed, climbing under the soft covers. And if anyone noticed him come back in at 6:00 that morning, nobody mentioned it to the camp counsellors.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>